Cocottes minute
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Bienvenue dans mon émission! Aujourd'hui, nous interviewons les cocottes, c'est à dire toutes les nanas que je n'aime pas dans cette saga. Et au cas où ça dégénère,l'armoire à glace à l'entrée du studio devrait régler ça,pas vrai,Dimitri?


OS très très débile, écrit par la **fée**, qui est méchante. Voilà, c'est dit.

Bon, soyons clair: certains personnages en prennent plein la gueule, je m'en excuse d'avance si ce sont vos p'tits chouchous, mais c'est ça la cruauté des fics: certains auteurs adorent démolir certains personnages!Mais n'oubliez pas que ceci est une parodie... Cocottes minute, c'est quoi pour un titre? C'est un jeu de mots, je ne fais pas allusion à une minuterie de cuisine, mais à un instant consacré à une bande de cocottes!

Bon, cette fic date un peu, deux ou trois ans, mon opinion sur les personnages a un peu changé depuis, mais j'aime toujours autant être cruelle. Niark! Veuillez éloigner les fan de Draco de l'écran, je crains leurs représailles...(quoi que si elles sont du genre à faire subir la même chose à mon Ronnie dans leurs fics, je n'ai aucun remord!)

* * *

**Cocottes minutes**

CLOCHETTE: Bienvenue dans mon émission! Aujourd'hui, nous interviewons les cocottes, c'est à dire toutes les nanas que je n'aime pas dans cette saga. Et au cas où ça dégénère, l'armoire à glace à l'entrée du studio devrait régler ça, pas vrai, Dimitri?

DIMITRI: Yep!

CLOCHETTE: Voilà, je vous demande d'acclamer mes invitées, les cocottes. Première poulette: Melle Cho Chang!

CHO:Céééééééééédriiiiiiiiiiiiiii iic!Bouhouhou!Snif!

CLOCHETTE: Cela s'annonce plutôt morbide...Applaudissez maintenant, Melles Padma et Parvati Pathil!

PARVATI: On est dans une émission!

PADMA: C'est cool!

PARVATI: Ça va ma coiffure...

PADMA: Oui...oui...et moi ,ma robe...mon maquillage..pas trop flash?

PARVATI: Ahhh!Je suis trop excitée, c'est trop cool!

CLOCHETTE: Hmmmm...c'est quoi ces greluches superficielles? J'avais demandé les jumelles Pathil, pas les jumelles Olsen! Enfin,elles peuvent me divertir... Ensuite, Miss Pansy Parkinson!

PANSY: Hahahahahahahahah!...euh...c'est la dernière vanne de Draco qui me fait rire..c'est sur les Sang-de-Bourbes...

CLOCHETTE : Nous comptons donc un grand esprit parmi nous! Oui, c'est de l'ironie. Ensuite, Melle Fleur Delacour!

FLEUR : Pourquoi est ce que l'animatrice est belge? Les Belges ont un horrible accent, les Français au moins...

PANSY : Et en plus,c'est une Moldue!

CLOCHETTE : Blablabla...si vous n'êtes pas contentes, mon ami Dimitri ici présent se fera un plaisir de vous indiquer la sortir à coup de bottes dans les fesses! Alors...Mimi Geignarde!

MIMI :Bouhouhouhou...

CLOCHETTE : Va t'assoir à côté de Cho...

MIMI: Je passe à travers la chaise! Ouiiiin!

CLOCHETTE: Euh...ben, reste debout...Poulette suivante, Miss Lavande Brown!

LAVANDE : Je vais le tuer! Et elle aussi! Il va regretter...

CHO: Si tu parles de Harry, je suis de tout cœur avec toi!

LAVANDE : Non,c'est de Ronald que je cause...et de cette p******** d'Hermione Granger!

PANSY : Tuez les tous les trois!

CLOCHETTE: On se calme! Arrêtez de gueuler comme des putois!

CHO: Granger...rhaaa...c'est elle qui a éloigné Harry de moi!

ROMILDA: Mais non, c'est cette traînée de Ginny!

CLOCHETTE: Mais,je ne t'ai pas encore présentée, toi...bon, la dernière cocotte est Romilda Vane!

LAVANDE: Ginny Weasley? Ah, alors, c'est de famille d'être salaud avec les gens honnêtes!

CHO :Et en plus,elle fait sa maligne au Quidditch...

PANSY: C'est rien qu'une petite p****, et Granger aussi!

PARVATI: Et elles se croient intelligentes en plus!

PADMA: Hermione n'a aucun sens de la mode...

FLEUR: Mon Dieu,quelle organisation!

MIMI: Beuheuheueaaaa...

ROMILDA: Si vous voulez mon avis, Harry est fait pour moi!

CLOCHETTE, _aux spectateurs(lecteurs)_: Je présume que vous avez compris le titre de cette émission? Quoi que...j'aurais dû mettre "Bécasses minute", mais "Cocotte" permettait le jeu de mots... (oui, un jeu de mot un peu nul, je le reconnais, mais c'est pas si facile de trouver des titres originaux). Bon alors, les poulettes, qui veut s'exprimer en première?

PANSY: Moi! Moi! Moi!

FLEUR: Oh, mais regardez-moi cette gamine, et oh...mon Dieu, quelle organisation!

PANSY: Je veux parler!

CLOCHETTE: Personnellement, je trouve que tu parles déjà assez, mais vas-y, tu es là pour ça!

PANSY: Alors...ce que je veux dire, c'est que...t'es qu'une Moldue et t'es pas belle!

CLOCHETTE: Mais encore...d'autres amabilités?

PANSY: Ben...je hais les Sang-de-Bourbes! Granger est très laide!

CLOCHETTE: C'est tout?

PANSY: Ben euh...oui!

CLOCHETTE: T'es venue rien que pour dire ça? Dis donc, t'as lu le papier de présentation de l'émission? Tu es ici pour raconter quelque chose de nouveau sur toi! Car, le fait que tu sois une grosse raciste anti-Moldus et anti-Sang-de-bourbes, ça on le savait déjà!

PANSY: Ehhhh mais qu'est ce que tu dis? Je suis pas une racine, moi!C'est Weasley, la racine...c'est une carotte!

ROMILDA: Mais non, nounouille! Les carottes, c'est pas des racines, c'est des légumes!

PANSY: Mais on les trouve dans la terre!

ROMILDA: Non, on les trouve dans les boîtes de carottes avec des petits pois!

CLOCHETTE: Je patauge dans la stupidité...

PARVATI: Hey...mais ça c'est une réplique de Scar, dans _Le Roi Lion_!

ROMILDA: Le roi lion,vive Gryffondor!

LAVANDE: Attendez, j'ai pas compris, pourquoi vous dites que Ron-Ron est une carotte?

CLOCHETTE: C'était une allusion à ses cheveux...tu sais, Poil-de-Carotte!

LAVANDE: Mais les carottes n'ont pas de poils!

CLOCHETTE: Il y a un philosophe, je sais plus lequel,qui a dit : "S'il y a quelque chose à éviter,c'est le ridicule", là, j'ai l'impression de nager en plein dedans! Lavande...c'est parce qu'il est roux!

LAVANDE: Ron-Ron est roux? Me souviens plus!

FLEUR: Mais elle est conne, celle-là, t'es sortie avec!

CLOCHETTE: Bah...si tu avais pris connaissance de son apparence globale au lieu de te concentrer sur sa langue, peut être que t'aurais vu ses cheveux...

FLEUR: Mais quelle organisation, pourquoi elle est invité, cette idiote? Elle a un QI de serpillère!

LAVANDE: Hey,c'est toi qu'es blonde, donc, c'est toi qu'es conne! T'as les yeux bleus car ta tête est pleine d'eau!

CHO: T'es blonde aussi, Brown!

FLEUR: Mais quelle gamine! Être immature à ce point, ça devrait pas être permis! Quelle organisation!

_Fleur tira la langue à Lavande pour montrer que elle, elle était mature!_

PANSY: J'ai trouvé un sujet de conversation!

CLOCHETTE: Vas-y,ça m'intéresse de voir jusqu'où ça va aller!

PANSY: Quoi qui va aller où?

CLOCHETTE: Vas y, commence!

PANSY: Je vais vous parler de mon prince charmant, Draco!

CLOCHETTE: Qu'est ce que les mots "Draco" et "charmant" font dans la même phrase..c'est complètement antinomique...enfin, continue...

PANSY: Alors, j'ai écris un poème pour lui!

CLOCHETTE: Dans le genre remake de"ses yeux sont verts comme le crapaud frais du matin"transformé en "ses yeux sont gris comme la souris de minuit"?

ROMILDA: Je hais Ginny!

PADMA: Elle se la pète, celle-là!

PARVATI: Pour sûr!

PANSY: Écoutez-moi:

D comme...dieu de l'amuuur!  
R comme...rêve de ma vie!  
A comme...adorable blondinet!  
C comme...comme il est beau!  
O comme...original dans ses sarcasmes pour Potter et cetera!

M comme...mon amour à moi!  
A comme...angélique, son regard!  
L comme...langoureux, ses baisers!  
F comme...formidable au lit!  
O comme...oh, c'est mon héros!  
Y comme...y'en pas deux comme lui!

CLOCHETTE: Je vois...tu es plutôt surréaliste dans ton style de poésie...je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne la dernière phrase: y'en a pas deux comme lui, et d'ailleurs,q uel soulagement!

PANSY: Draco est génial!

CLOCHETTE: C'est bon,tu remplis ton rôle de groupie à la perfection, tu mérites l'argent qu'on t'a promis!

PANSY: Mais j'aime Draco pour de vrai!

CLOCHETTE:Tu viens de me fournir une raison de hurler, tu sais ça?

PANSY: Ben..pourquoi?

LAVANDE: C'est quand que c'est mon tour?

CHO:Hey! c'est moi après!

CLOCHETTE: Bon, vas-y Cho-Chotte!

CHO: C'est Chang, pas Chotte!

CLOCHETTE: ...

CHO: J'ai quelque Chose à vous montrer!

CLOCHETTE: Et ben, montre!

CHO: 'tend...l'est dans mon sac...à voilà! Regardez!

CLOCHETTE: Oh!Une poupée woodoo à lunettes! Avec...ooohhh!des épingles plantées entre les jambes! Tu lui as même dessiné des grands yeux verts avec un marqueur fluo...ça flashe!

CHO: Avec, ça, il va regretter de m'avoir laissée...

CLOCHETTE: C'est toi qui l'as jeté...tu croyais qu'il aimait Hermione!

LAVANDE: Mort à Granger!

CHO: Alors que c'était cette horrible harpie rousse! Ben, je lui planterais plein d'épines dans le kiki quand cette Ginny aura envie de "sucette", et ça va lui faire mal!

FLEUR: Quoi? La petite sœur de Bilounet fait des trucs pareils? Mais c'est insensé, quelle organis...euh, non, j'ai aucune raison de dire ma réplique préférée, là!

ROMILDA: Ben bien sûre! C'est une vrai s******!

PARVATI: C'est vrai!

PADMA: A bas Ginny Weasley!

PANSY: A bas tout le monde!

CLOCHETTE, _se tapant la main sur le front_: Que Dieu nous bénisse tous autant que nous sommes!

LAVANDE: Alors, c'est mon tour de...

CHO: Nan, j'ai pas fini!

LAVANDE: Mais on s'en fout de ta poupée débile! Et puis,d'abord, elle est en forme d'éclair, sa cicatrice, pas en forme de cercles de tailles différentes mis les uns dans les autres!

CHO: C'est parce que c'est une cible pour lui dégommer la cervelle!

CLOCHETTE: Ben, c'est qu'elles ont de la suite dans les idées, les cocottes!

CHO: N'est-ce pas? Je suis fûtée, hein?

CLOCHETTE, _complètement ironique_: Oui, oui...t'es un prix Nobel !

CHO, _grand sourire, sans comprendre l'ironie_: Je suis pas à Serdaigle pour rien!

PANSY: Ah, parce qu'à Serpentard, on est con?

CLOCHETTE :Ben, c'est à dire que...comment le dire sans te vexer?...mais justement, je m'en fiche de vexer!OUI!

MIMI: Hé, ho, et moi, on ne m'interviewe pas?

LAVANDE: Ben, c'est pas ton tour, c'est le mien!

CHO: Je te répète que j'ai pas fini!

MIMI: Ze veux parler...personne ne fait attention à moi, beu heu heu...

CLOCHETTE: Bon, on va essayer d'aller plus vite, que toutes celles qui bavent en voyant Harry Potter s'expriment!

LAVANDE: Mais on s'en fout de cette grosse tête bigleuse en pétard!

ROMILDA: Quoi? Comment oses-tu parler comme ça de mon adorable Ryrry?

LAVANDE: Je dis ce que je veux, na!

FLEUR: La gamine est de retour, quelle organisation, mon Dieu!

MIMI: Dieu n'existe pas! Sinon, je serais au paradis et pas dans ses toilettes où je suis moooorte!

CLOCHETTE: Dieu, perso, j'en sais rien, mais,l'apocalypse en tout cas, j'y crois, depuis trois seconde, j'ai réalisé que j'étais en train de la vivre!

_Romilda se leva et se jeta sur Lavande, tenta de lui arracher la tête. Lavande se mit à mordre et Clochette__ se mit à fit appel à Dimitri, qui quitta son poste pour séparer les deux cocottes. Lavande avait griffé Romilda au front, cela ressemblait vaguement à un éclair._

ROMILDA: Ouaaaiiiiis!

FLEUR: Quelle organisation!

CLOCHETTE: Bon, les groupies de Harry?

CHO: Moi!

ROMILDA: Moi!

MIMI:Moi!

CLOCHETTE: Et elles répondent en plus...Bien, bien...Je vais vous donner un sujet de conversation sur lequel vous allez pouvoir discuter entre vous: quelles sont les tortures moyenâgeuses qu'il vous plairait d'expérimenter sur Miss Ginevra Weasley?  
Pendant ce temps, je vais pouvoir m'occuper des autres, ça vous va?

_Elles s'en allèrent, suggérant déjà deux-trois trucs sadiques à infliger sur la rouquine._

CLOCHETTE:Bien, maintenant qu'elles sont en train de comparer les techniques qui pourraient leur permettre d'assouvir leur vengeance sur Ginny, ce qui semble être le but ultime de leur existence en ce moment, je peux interviewer une autre...qui?

LAVANDE: Moi! Ça fait plusieurs fois que je le demande, d'abord!

FLEUR: Est-il utile que je précise une fois de plus que cette fille est une vraie gamine?

CLOCHETTE:Non, pas le moins du monde, on s'en passera...Lavande?

LAVANDE: Bien...j'avais apporté une poupée woodoo de Ron-Ron, mais...Cho a fait la même Chose avec Harry, ce qui me retire toute la gloire...en plus, j'ai eu l'idée en première! C'est rien qu'une sale copieuse!

CLOCHETTE: Oh, la vilaine...

LAVANDE: Ouais, idée à la Serdaigle, mon cul! L'esprit brillant ici, c'est moi!

PANSY: Un esprit brillant? Où ça?

CLOCHETTE: Un esprit tout court?

LAVANDE: Voilà, c'était MON idée, et cette cervelle sur patte de Granger n'y avait même pas pensé!

CLOCHETTE: Non,elle a préféré faire passer Ron dans ..."la volière de tous les périls", on se serait cru à Fort Boyard,avec Dumbledore en père Fourras...mais on a oublié de retourner le petit sablier à l'entrée de la pièce, on ne sait donc pas si Ron a dépassé le temps réglementaire...mais je t'en prie, continue, Lavande...

LAVANDE: Enfin, vous comprenez, Ron-Ron m'a brisé le cœur!

PADMA: Non,je ne comprend pas...s'il t'a brisé le cœur,comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas morte? Le cœur est un organe vital...enfin, je crois...je l'ai lu dans le magazine_ Sciences des Moldus_, mais c'était un texte vraiment compliqué...

CLOCHETTE: Je ne sais pas comment un magazine scientifique est tombé entre tes mains, mais si tu veux un livre à ton niveau essaye, _Martine à la mer_, ça devrait te convenir...

LAVANDE: J'veux dire...il m'a rendue très malheureuse...et tout ça pour...pour une fille qui n'est même pas belle, et qui passe sa vie à bouquiner! Moi qui me voyait déjà en train d'élever plein de petits Weasley!

PARVATI: Beurk! Tu sais qu'on prend du poids quand on fait des bébés?

LAVANDE: Hiiiiiiiiiii!

CLOCHETTE: Dommage que ça ne développe pas les capacités intellectuelles, sinon, je vous aurais déjà toutes envoyées dans une agence matrimoniale!

PADMA:Et puis, les gosses, c'est chiant, ça te fait attraper des cheveux blancs et des rides plus vite!

CLOCHETTE:C'est aussi une découverte trouvée dans _Sciences des Moldus_, ça?

LAVANDE: Oh, Merlin...ben en fait, je crois que je voudrais les faire en beignet-de-crevette!

CLOCHETTE:Je présume que tu voulais dire "bébé-éprouvette"?

LAVANDE: Voilà, c'est ça!

CLOCHETTE: Tu devrais lire _Sciences des Moldus_...

FLEUR: Moi aussi, je désire utiliser cette technique...depuis que Bibilou est à moitié loup-garou, je l'aime toujours, mais j'ai peur de me retrouver au lit avec lui...je ne suis pas comme Tonks, le petit chaperon rouge, c'est pas mon truc...alors j'ai décidé de ne jamais le faire avec lui...on fera aussi la fécondation in vitro...

LAVANDE: Ça veut dire quoi, ça?

PANSY: Mais quelle est conne! Ça veut dire faire l'amour entre des fenêtres d'église, fécondation "in vitraux"!

_Clochette se vit contrainte de transformer un fou rire un toussotement._

LAVANDE: Je vois pas ce que ça fait que ce soit dans une égli...

CLOCHETTE: Bon...peut-on revenir au sujet précédent, on est un peu jeunes pour parler couche-culottes et biberons...allez Lavande, raconte-moi encore pourquoi Ron est un crétin, d'après toi...

LAVANDE: Et bien ,il m'a...

CLOCHETTE: Aaah...Ronnie...mon personnage préféré...Si jamais quelqu'un le critique...

DIMITRI:...je lui explose la tête!

CLOCHETTE: Exactement!

PANSY: Ah, il parle, celui-là?

CLOCHETTE: Oui, Pansy, ce n'est pas parce que Crabbe et Goyle ont décidé le Pr Rogue à apprendre la langue des Trolls pour pouvoir communiquer avec eux en cours qu'il en est de même pour les gars baraqués qui ne sont pas à Serpentard!

LAVANDE: Mais attends!Comment tu veux que je raconte mon point de vue si je risque de me faire éclater la cervelle?

CLOCHETTE: Pas d'inquiétude, il a dit qu'il t'exposerait la tête, pas qu'il te flanquerait une fessée, ta cervelle ne peut mal!

LAVANDE, _qui n'a pas compris, mais fait semblant pour pas avoir l'air idiote bien que ça soit trop tard_: Mais il va quand même me faire mal!

CLOCHETTE: Et ben,dans ce cas, tu te tais, c'est pas plus mal! Euh...Fleur...disons que c'est ton tour...

FLEUR: Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que t'as le droit de m'appeler Fleur? Pour toi, ce sera "Chère mademoiselle De la Cour"! Mon Dieu,quelle organisation!

CLOCHETTE: Melle De la Gourde...

FLEUR: De la COUR! Et puis, t'as pas le droit non plus d'écrire mon prénom en face de mon texte!

CLOCHETTE: Ça va ,comme ça?

LA BLONDE: Eh..pas question! Mets autre chose que "la blonde"!

CLOCHETTE: T'as raison, c'est une insulte pour Luna!

PADMA: Mais elle est complètement bête, celle-là!

CLOCHETTE:Pas du tout, à part elle, il y a aucun personnage important qui possède une tête blonde avec quelque chose dedans dans cette histoire!Si on regarde le reste:les Malfoy, Rita Skeeter, Lockart...

PARVATI:Oh, Gilderoy!

CLOCHETTE:...Dudley, la tante Pétunia, Macmillan...le plus drôle c'est que JKR est blonde!  
Et puis Luna aussi, c'est mon perso préféré...une de mes trois préférés avec Ron et Sirius...

PANSY: Black?

CLOCHETTE: Tu connais d'autres Sirius?

PANSY: Mais t'as vraiment des goûts immondes, toi! D'abord le rouquin trouillard...

CLOCHETTE: C'EST PAS UN TROUILLARD, ESPÈCE DE SINISTRE QUICHE!

LAVANDE:Vas-y molo, je sais que je l'aime plus, mais il fait quand même partie de mes trophées de chasse...

CLOCHETTE, _imaginant la tête de Ron empaillée sur le mur de Lavande entourée de celles de cinq ou six play-boys dont on devine qu'il n'a pas fallu les vider..._.: Quelqu'un veut bien m'amener un seau, je vais vomir...

TOUTES: Naaaan!

PANSY,_ imperturbable_:...ensuite, la fofolle avec des radis aux oreilles...et puis enfin, Sirius Black, c'est un vieux crouton, celui-là!

CLOCHETTE: N'exagérons rien...

PANSY: Ben si, c'est un vieux, et puis Rogue ne l'aime pas!

CLOCHETTE,_ sarcastique: _Voilà un argument en béton!

PANSY: C'est vrai, quoi, il a presque 40 ans!

CLOCHETTE: Ça vaut mieux qu'une tarlouze aux cheveux platines gaulée comme une mouche!

PANSY: Hein? De qui tu parles, quand même pas de mon Dracky! Non, mais pour qui tu te prends, Moldue?

FLEUR: Mon Dieu, quelle organisation!

LAVANDE: Oh, la ferme, tu vas dire ça combien de fois encore?

FLEUR:Pas de commentaire, GAMINE! Et puis j'avais dit que je voulais pas qu'on mette "Fleur"...

CLOCHETTE: Voilà...

LA VÉLANE VÉNALE: Non, mais ça va pas?

CLOCHETTE:Désolée, j'ai pas pu résister...et puis, je parie que tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire "vénale"...

CHO: Coucou, nous sommes de retour!

ROMILDA: Elle va voir cette Ginny Weaslaide, ce qu'on va lui faire!

MIMI: Et à nous le Ryrry!

LAVANDE: Mais on s'en fout!

CLOCHETTE: Ben voyons, laisse-les s'exprimer, peut-être qu'elles vont sortir quelque chose d'intelligent, pour une fois...(_air sceptique_)

ROMILDA:On va lui couper ses cheveux et lui faire une tête affreuse! Ha ha...ça c'est de la torture!

CLOCHETTE:...

PANSY: On pourrait pas parler de Draco plus tôt?

CHO: Ah non, tu vas pas nous soûler encore avec ton poème à la con?

MIMI: Et Harry,dans tout ça?

LAVANDE: Et Ron-Ron? Et cette horrible petite Granger?

ROMILDA: Et Ginny?

CLOCHETTE: Bon, vous avez de la chance, comme c'est ma fic, je peux décider de qui je mets dedans, alors, je vous offre des spécial guests! Le trio, Ginny et la petite musaraigne platine!

_Ils entrèrent tous les 5, apparemment, Malfoy avait entendu "petite musaraigne platine"._

DRACO: Non, mais c'est quand même pas de moi que tu causes, là?

CLOCHETTE: Perspicace en plus!

DRACO: Comment oses-tu me parler, tu n'es qu'une Moldue!

CLOCHETTE: Je sais, mais merci quand même du renseignement...ça veut dire "mou du bulbe, c'est ça"?

DRACO, _avec son célèbre sourire narquois_: Oui!

CLOCHETTE: Bah...y'en a qui sont mous du bulbe et d'autres qui sont mous d'autre part! Hein, Dray?

DRACO: Ne m'appelles pas Dray!

RON: Oh, oh...Lavande est là...

HARRY: Et Cho...on aurait du mettre un casque de rugby ,si tu veux mon avis...

RON: Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le rugby, mais je suis sûr que tu as raison, elles ont l'air de vouloir nous tuer, elles ont déjà l'écume aux lèvres!

PANSY:Oh, mon Dracky chéri!

_Pansy fait un gros bisou à son Draco. Une fouine et un pékinois qui se lèchouillent..._

CLOCHETTE: J'avais demandé un seau tout à l'heure, j'aimerais bien l'avoir, ma nausée me reprend...

HERMIONE: Hmmm...quelle est le but de cette émission?

GINNY:Je ne sais pas, à part toi, moi et Harry, y'a personne qui m'a l'air très malin, ici...

RON:Je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu ne m'as pas cité?

GINNY:Parce que t'es bête, frérot!

CLOCHETTE: Mes condoléances, Ron, moi aussi j'ai une peste en guise de petite sœur!

GINNY:Eh mais, qui t'a demandé ton avis, toi?

CLOCHETTE: Et qui t'a demandé à toi, de dire qui est malin et qui ne l'est pas ici? Moi et Dimitri, tu nous as aussi oubliés!

GINNY:Ce qui me semble tout à fait justifié!

CLOCHETTE: Mimi, Romilda, Cho, bien que votre idée de lui réarranger les cheveux était complètement nulle, je vous autorise à le faire en attendant de trouver mieux!

HARRY: Mais...vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça à Ginny?

RON:Allez, allez, c'était juste une dispute entre frère et sœur! C'est vrai que Ginny est une peste, mais c'est pas sa faute!

GINNY:Oh, tu perds rien pour attendre, toi, quand j'en aurai fini avec ces trois greluches!

CLOCHETTE: Allez faire ça dehors, j'ai pas envie que vous démolissiez quelque chose!

_Elles sortent toutes les quatre._

DRACO: Bon, si on parlait un peu de moi...

CLOCHETTE: Désolée, mais les grandes catastrophes génétiques ne sont pas prévues au programme...

DRACO:Non, mais t'as fini ? Je suis un de tes invités, tu me dois le respect! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas? T 'es Moldue, okay, mais je sais qu'il y en a qui m'adorent...

CLOCHETTE:C'est parce qu'elles te confondent avec Tom...

HERMIONE: Jédusor?

CLOCHETTE: Non, Felton...Pourtant t'as rien à voir avec lui à part le physique et le fait que tu sois bon acteur...

HARRY: Lui, bon acteur?

CLOCHETTE: Vous vous souvenez pas?

LE TRIO:...

CLOCHETTE, _imitant la voix traînante de Malfoy_: "Aïl!Ouyouyouïlle! Oh, le vilain nippogriffe, i' m'a fait bobo!Je vais mourir!Pôpa, tu veux bien coller un procès au méchant hybride?"

DRACO: Eh ben, j 'étais vraiment à l'agonie!

PANSY: Crétine!

CLOCHETTE: Vraiment? C'est ça, le grand Malfoy qui fait chavirer les cœurs? Un gus qui chiale?

RON:Et après, c'est moi qui suis le trouillard de service rien que parce que j'ai peur des araignées? C'est un peu fort! Fred et Georges m'ont dit qu'en troisième année, Malfoy avait tellement eu peur des détraqueurs qu'il a faillit faire dans son froc!

PANSY: Tais-toi, carotte!

DRACO:Weasley, tu es un moins que rien, faudra t'y faire! Tu seras toujours dans l'ombre du balafré et de la Sang-de-Bourbe!

CLOCHETTE, _se tournant vers le trio_: Mais pourquoi vous ne le faites jamais taire, quand il fait ça?

HARRY: Mais on pas le droit d'employer la magie pour faire taire quelqu'un à l'école!

CLOCHETTE: Aaaaah...ces sorciers! Tous les mêmes! Retirez leur la magie et il reste que dalle! Pourquoi vous lui balancez pas une réplique sulfureuse?

HERMIONE:Euh...Malfoy! Le train de ton mépris roule sur les rails de mon indifférence!

CLOCHETTE, RON et HARRY: Ayayaïl...

HERMIONE: Euh...A quoi ça sert d'avoir du sang pur si on a du jus de navet dans le crâne et rien entre les jambes?

CLOCHETTE: Hum...c'est mieux... Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, vous êtes là pour que les cocottes vous gueulent toute la haine et tout le mépris qu'elles ont pour vous...

FLEUR: Ah,enfin,j e croyais qu'on nous avait oubliées!

_Ginny ,Cho, Mimi et Romilda sont de retour: Cho et Romilda sont dans un sale état et Mimi est toute tremblante._

GINNY:Je les ai eues...c'était facile!

HARRY: Même Mimi ?

GINNY,_ tout bas_: Non mais, comme elle aime croire qu'elle est encore vivante, elle tremble de peur à l'idée de ce que je pourrais faire!

CLOCHETTE: Bon, écoutez bien les cocottes et ne les interrompez pas...

LAVANDE: Bien, Ron-Ron, tu m'as déçue!Quand tu es sorti avec moi, j'ai pensé que t'avais bon goût. Mais après,quand je vois que tu préfères Granger, je sais que c'est tout le contraire...elle est laide, la dernière fois que j'ai vu des cheveux comme les siens, c'était une perruque de clown, et puis elle se croit la plus intelligente! Je...je comprend pas!Je suis jolie, donc, c'est moi que tu devrais aimer!

RON: Et merde, hein! Tu pourrais pas tourner la page? Tu veux que je te rende ton collier débile pour que tu le donnes à Firenze?

LAVANDE,_ fondant en larmes_: Pourquoi dis-tu des choses aussi méchantes?

DRACO,_ moqueur _:Weasley règle ses comptes amoureux...

RON,_ se tournant vers la fouine_: Et toi, t'en as pas marre de te farcir un pékinois?

PANSY:Hein? Draco? De quel pékinois parle-t-il? Ne me dis pas que tu es zoophile?

HERMIONE,_ regardant Pansy de la tête en pied_: Si!Il t'aime, tu sais!

CLOCHETTE: Bravo Hermione, ça c'était très bien!

PANSY:Oh, mais Brown a au moins raison sur un point: tu es vraiment très laide! Espèce de castor!

HERMIONE:C'est déjà plus beau qu'un pékinois!

PANSY:Mais quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer cette histoire de pékinois, à la fin?

CHO,_ désignant Ginny_: Harry, pourquoi tu l'aimes, elle? Tu sais bien que les rousses puent en été!

GINNY:Tu veux une autre raclée ou quoi, chochotte?

CHO:C'est Chang! Alors Harry, qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense?

HARRY:...

DRACO: Pitoyable, Potter...

GINNY: Il n'aime pas les pleurnichardes, c'est tout!

CHO:C'est à lui que j'ai posé la question!

PADMA et PARVATI: Et nous, on n'a rien à dire?

PADMA: Parce que si on me laisse parler,j'ai un truc à demander à Ron...

RON, _devinant de quoi elle allait parler puisqu'il n'a eu affaire avec qu'elle qu'au Bal de Noël_: C'est ma mère qui m'a forcé à mettre cette tenue ridicule! Maintenant que j'y pense...

GINNY: Ah, tu penses?

RON, _sans y prendre attention_:...j'aurais du l'échanger avec celle de Malfoy, c'est dans son style, je crois...

DRACO: Non, mais répète un peu?

GINNY: C'est vrai, cette tenue lui donnait un air de nobliard péteux légèrement efféminé, tout à fait ton genre...

DRACO: Non, mais, ça va pas?

GINNY, _caustique_: Si ça va très bien!

ROMILDA: Alors, moi, je dis, Harry, faisons simple, largue Ginny et viens avec moi! Tu verras comme je serai une épouse exemplaire!J e te ferai des bons petits plats...

FLEUR :Fais lui de la cuisine française, c'est la meilleure au monde! Parce que les Anglais, c'est pas pour dire,mais...

DRACO:Quoi, qu'est ce qu'elle dit? Mangeuse de grenouilles!

FLEUR: Rosbif!

DRACO: Blonde stupide!

FLEUR:Toi-même!

_Draco sorti sa baguette et commença à envoyer tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête à Fleur. Mais comme elle se défendait, certaines attaques furent déviées vers d'autres personnes. Romilda fut touchée en plein front par un _furonculu_s qui lui fit apparaître plein de boutons sous lesquelles disparut la pseudo-cicatrice que Lavande lui avait faite, ce qui eut pour conséquence de la faire chialer et de lui donner l'envie de se venger. Ne sachant pas qui de Draco ou Fleur était le responsable, elle lança un sort au hasard, et transforma malencontreusement Hermione en chèvre. Celle-ci se mit en devoir de manger la robe de Lavande qui s'agrippa à Ron en criant: _"T'as vu c'qu'elle me faaaaaiiiit?"_A ce moment, Draco et Fleur, qui avaient laissé tomber leurs baguettes et s'empoignaient à mains nues, tombèrent sur Ron dans un entremêlement de cheveux blonds, Draco tira ceux de Fleur, s'imaginant qu'ils étaient amovibles comme devaient l'être ceux de son père. Fleur hurla de sa voix perçante et au même moment, Lavande cria aussi car Hermione avait assez bouffé sa robe pour laisser voir une horrible culotte de grand-mère ("_Y'avait plus rien d'autre dans mon tiroir, ce matin"_, se défendit-elle), et comme les deux filles avaient la bouche chacune près d'une oreille de Ron, il se releva en criant: _"Je suis devenu sourd!"_ et déambula en se cognant contre tout le monde. Cho essayait de taper Ginny, mais celle-ci s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Harry qui prenait les coups à sa place. Les jumelles Pathil poussaient des couinements suraigus toutes les trois secondes, Fleur hoquetait de temps à autres: _"Mon Dieu, quelle organisation!_", Pansy lançait des sorts à tort et à travers, qui n'atteignaient personne mais qui ne manquait pas de détruire le décor et Mimi pleurait bruyamment au milieu du jeu de quilles._

_Enfin, quand tout se fut calmé, tout le monde gisait par terre, l'air d'être mort, sauf Dimitri qui s'était planqué sous une table pour pas se prendre de sort et Clochette qui s'était planquée derrière Dimitri._

CLOCHETTE, _sortant d'en dessous de la table_: Euh...quelqu'un est encore en vie?

DIMITRI, _tâtant chaque personnage avec un bâton pour vérifier: _Euh...la fille fantôme ne peut pas mourir deux fois, même si elle fait semblant pour faire comme les autres, la chèvre continue de ruminer la robe de l'autre et je crois qu'une des deux jumelles a bougé...mais les autres, je crois qu'ils sont morts!

CLOCHETTE: Nom d'un vampire! Dimitri, on a tué une bonne partie des personnages de _Harry Potter_! Mme Rowling va nous en vouloir, c'est sûr!

DIMITRI: Comment ça "nous", c'était ton idée cette émission! Et puis, moi, je n'existe pas, c'est toi qui m'a créé car il te fallait un garde du corps!

CLOCHETTE: Et m****! Enfin, je peux aussi les ressusciter, après tout, il me suffit de l'écrire...ah...le pouvoir de l'écriture: Allez,1 2 3,tout le monde debout!

DIMITRI: Mouais...deus ex machina, facile ça.

_Tout le monde revînt à la vie._

HARRY: Ah, c'est mieux comme ça!

GINNY: Et Hermione, tu comptes la laisser comme ça?

CLOCHETTE: Ça, c'est pas moi qui l'ai transformée en chèvre!

RON: Ah oui,_ finite incantatem_!

HERMIONE: Ouf!

CLOCHETTE:Tant qu'on y est, je peux te demander un truc, Hermione?

HERMIONE: Mmmmh?

_Clochette lui chuchote un truc à l'oreille. Hermione acquiesce, brandit sa baguette et une seconde plus tard, Cho, Mimi, Pansy, Fleur, Lavande, Padma, Parvati et Romilda sont transformées en magnifiques poulettes._

CLOCHETTE: Merci,c'est bien comme ça que j'imaginais la fin de cette fic...les cocottes!

Fin.

* * *

Voilà,j e sais,je suis une peu familière avec les persos mais, une petite rewiew ça serait pas mal!


End file.
